223 Annual Hunger Games
by MrCalebs
Summary: 24 tributes come in. 1 comes out. With a crazy arena, crazy tributes, and crazy events. This is sure to be a great Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Meet our Gamemaker

Hey guys! My name is Caleb. I'm new to the site and new to writing. I decided I was going to write a story of the 223rd Hunger Games. It is also going to be SYOT…

Here is what I am going to need.

If you send me a Girl or Boy with a specific district let me know. I'll see how I can fit it in.

Don't make the names to wild. In all honesty it will make me not want to write for them.

I need their appearance, age, relationships that are important personality ect.

How they act in the games is mine though. When giving me this character you give up that.

Only send me the characters by PM.

I would like to conclude by saying that I in no way own the Hunger Games. This is my take.

May the odds be ever in your favor.

Let's hear from our head Gamemaker!

**Rockefold's POV**

****I sit in this crappy office wondering how I got myself into this. Why? Why am I being forced to make these kids fight to the death and kill each other? I honestly think the the Hunger Games is the most hideous crime ever created in human existence. I sit here though. I try and make it as easy as possible for those poor kids. Let's see what I can do this year...


	2. Tribute List

Hey Guys!

So here is who I have so far!

District 1

M- Coal Edwards

F-Rachel Callogwey

District 2

M-Plaster Evans

F-Christa Marchan

District 3

M- Taylor Lennet

F- Kate Figgens

District 4

M- Randall Vicory

F- Carol Lott

District 5

M-Austin Micheals

F-Patricia Meegis

District 6

M-Nico Valtury

F-Natalie Fallops

District 7

M-Richard Sigs

F-Rana (Ray=Ray) Celeste

District 8

M-Walter Tops

F-Sapphire Miranda

District 9

M-Ranger Bills

F-Alicia Alaverz

District 10

M-Rig Buddle

F- Birkley Devens

District 11

M-Pistol Jerkins

F-Annaleigh Simpliston

District 12

M- Regulas Arch

F-Elise Moon

I would like to point out if the rest don't get sent in by Friday I'll create the rest :)

Let's hear from our President.

**Glossom's POV**

This is it. Go out with a bang. This is your last year. Make this the best games anyone has ever seen. If it wasn't for that idiot Rockefold. Who put him in power? He's always been soft when it came down to giving the audience what they want. They want blood. They want to know that they still have all the power, and that nothing that the districts do can strip that away. So we send some kids in and they die? What does it matter. They're children. Of no use to the country as a whole. I will make this the most disturbing games anyone has ever seen.

Even if I have to do it myself.


	3. District 1 Reapings

**I decided not to wait til Friday. I have too much creative juices for my own good flowing into this. I created the rest myself. I also decided to not do every reaping. Just ones I feel you need to see to understand the character more.**

**District 1**

**Rachel Callogwey -17**

Today is the day. The day I have been waiting for my whole life. Today, I volunteer for the Hunger Games. How great it will be. All my hard work. All of my struggle, finally pays off in one series of games.

"Rachel! Get your ass down here!" my Dad isn't the greatest. After he lost my sister Pearl in the 220th games he lost it. He used to be so happy and energetic. Mom tried to stay strong, but when I told them I wanted to compete in the games, all she does is sit in her room and cry. So what? I'm going to win these games and get my own house in the Victor's Village.

"What took so long? You're going to be late for the reaping. Are you still going to sign your death certificate?"

Really? Right before he's going to start this.

"If you're referring to me facing my destiny and winning the Hunger Games, then yes. I am signing death certificates. They aren't mine though."

My Dad simply rolls his eyes and walks into the other room. I head back upstairs and put on a simple white dress. I want the other kids to think of me as sweet. Oh please who am I kidding. Sense when have I ever been sweet? I'm pretty much a bitch.

_No good person has ever won the Hunger Games _I think to myself as I walk out the front door to face the most important day of my life.

**Coal Edwards-18**

I'm in a really crappy situation. Let me start off by saying me being in a crappy situation is unusual. I'm Coal Edwards. Popular guy, athletic, trained for the Hunger Games my whole life.

All until she showed up. She ruined my life. Yet somehow completing it. I'm in love. Me. The stone cold killer from District 1.

It's been something I always thought would come after the games. Her smile though, her care for others. She's nothing like the girls I know from the training center.

We're chosen at a young age as the cream of the crop to train for the games. The girls I'm around are ruthless and evil. They're most likely to slit your throat, than kiss you.

Bethany. I snap myself out of it and look into my closet. I'm a wealthy guy. "Now what to wear to the reaping.." I say to myself. I settle on a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt and head down the stairs.

"Mom?...Dad?" Of course they aren't there. They never are. I grab a apple and walk out to go face my destiny.

**Rachel Callogwey-17**

Can someone shut this bimbo up? Our escort has been talking for a good 5 minutes. Her name is Gloria. She's looked the same for a good 50 years. Same light blue skin with green wig.

"Still looks like a freak…" I mutter under my breath. The girl next to me lets out a chuckle. I roll my eyes. People just suck.

Finally Gloria says the words I've been waiting for. "Ladies first." Before she even gets to the bowl I yell "I VOLUNTEER!"

"We seem to have a very enthusiastic tribute this year. Come on up dear and tell us your name."

I strut up there with confidence, "My name is Rachel, you can just call me your Victor though."

I give the camera a wink and a smile. There. That ought to get the capitol going.

**Coal Edwards-17**

I finish my apple and throw it on the ground while I wait for Gloria to finish talking. I get a glimpse of Bethany. She's standing with the 16 year olds. She's so beautiful.

She sees me staring and winks at me. I snap back into reality just in time to see Rachel Callogwey volunteer. Crap. She's crazy. In training, it's not enough to just decapitate the dummy. That girl cuts it into pieces and throws it around them gym.

Am I going to be able to take her? I look up and see Gloria has already drawn a name out of the bowl. "Coal Edwards!"

Guess I don't really have a choice on if I can or not. I head up to the stage and give Rachel a nod. She returns with a eye roll. We are told to shake hands, and then Gloria announces "District 1 here are your brave tributes! Rachel and Coal!"

We are then swept into the Justice Building for last goodbyes.


	4. District 7 Reaping

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed hearing from Rachel and Coal! I'm moving on to district 7 reapings. Review. Review. Review!**

**Richard Siggs-17**

"Richard! Wake up! You only have a hour til the reapings! Do you want to get whipped?!"

I shoot up. How could it already be that late? I was having a wonderful dream…

I get up out of my bed and kick the covers to the floor. When Rana walks in through my door.

"Hey, mom wanted me to make sure you were up."

Rana is my step sister. My mother cheated on my father, and now we have Rana. I can't stand her. She is always so happy. I don't see how though. Our lives are crap.

"Shut up and go away. She's not your mom."

That hurt her. I'll surely hear for what I said later. Can we be real for a second though? I'm 17 years old. I am almost out of the Hunger Games for good. I don't need this added on stress today when I'm going through wondering if I'll be here tomorrow. Ya that's a good reason.

Rana walks out of my room in tears. _Good. Mission accomplished._

I walk to my closet and pick out what I'm wearing. I hate picking out clothes. I settle on jeans with a tear at my knee and a t-shirt. I'm so classy.

I head down stairs get a look from my mother that says "We'll talk about this later." And I head out into the square with the annoying little girl I call my step sister.

**Rana (Ray-Ray) Celeste-13**

Why is Richard such a jerk?! I mean I try to do what I'm told, I try to help him out. All I get in return though is his vile attitude. I mean this can't be what he expected. Last year when his parents got a divorce I was so excited! I was going to have a brother.

Of course I didn't know the complications of the story until he so gladly told me. That conversation went a little something like this..

"Your father is a dick, that broke my family up. Now I have you and some other bastard baby to call my "siblings".

Who says that to a 12 year old?! His mom just told me he's just sensitive to the situation.

I hope he gets over it soon, having a older brother is not what I expected. We get to the square and I check in with the 13 year olds. We talk about the normal stuff. Boys, school, teachers, which girl we thinks going in.

We all agree it won't be one of us. Our conversations are interrupted when Glosses our Capitol escourt struts across stage. She's a fat woman with a blue tattoo of a dragon across her right cheek, she has bright yellow skin which really just makes her look like she has a bad case of staff infection.

She gives us this big drawn out speech about how basically we all suck and the Capitol is the boss forever.

When Glosses finally says "Ladies first!" I get a feeling of anxiety coursing through me. She digs really deep into the bowl, which is never a good sign if you're younger, she pulls out and reads "Charollett Mircey!"

What!? How is she even in the reaping…Charollett has mental disabilities…there is no way the people of district 7 will let her go in…

When no one makes a effort to help her and I realize I'm the only one who sees what's wrong with this picture. Before I even think about the consequences I yell "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Charollett's parents run on stage weeping with joy, they pass me as I'm walking up and hug me for a good 5 minutes.

When I'm finally up to the stage Glosses says "Well, don't we have a innocent little heart. What's your name dear."

"My name is Rana, but you can call me Ray-Ray."

Oh my gosh. I just volunteered for the Hunger Games.

**Richard Siggs-17**

That did not just happen. That did not just happen! How could she do that to our family! Just volunteer for the Hunger Games out of the blue?!

Now for the boys says Glosses. She walks over to the bowl and picks a boys name out of the very top. "Richard Siggs!"

Oh hell no. I see Rana's eyes widen. She starts to cry. Why out of every slip of paper in there did it have to be me. I look back at my mom. She lost it when Rana stepped up on the stage. Now she's in hysterics. Both of her kids, going into the same Hunger Games.

I realized I'm being led on stage. I must have waited to long. The audience is hushed when Gloss asked me for my name. "Richard Siggs." I also add "Mom don't worry about me and Rana. I'll look after her. You will have one kid come back."

"SIBLINGS?!" says Glosses with a smile. She just had the best reaping in all of the districts combined, a mental girl being saved by a 13 year old, who consequently enough is going in with her step brother. She tells us to shake hands. Then she orders us to have the same last good byes room in the Justice Building.


	5. District 3 Reaping

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I also hope you review! The more you review the more your tribute you like will survive! Next is the chariot rides! Enjoy!**

**Kate Figgens-15**

Have you ever woken up to one of those feelings? You know something bad is going to happen, yet you don't know how to explain it. I don't think it's a good day to be having one of these.

It's reaping day. Every year the Capitol sense one of their goofy escorts into our district to take yet another two of us off to slaughter. Last year it was my friend Victoria. That poor girl didn't have a chance at all. She was to squeaky, The careers had fun with her.

I climb out of bed and go to my closet. I look in the full sized mirror on the door. I brush my red hair out of my face. People in the districts call me weird, I'm a natural ginger without a single freckle.

I settle on a pink dress with a white bow and head down stairs.

"Kate! What on earth. Your hair is a mess, March your butt upstairs right now young lady!"

Good morning to you too mom. I go put my hair in a high pony tail and come downstairs.

"Much better." Says my mother as she slaps some toast and eggs on a plate for me.

"Anything for you, your highness." Me and my mother aren't the best relationship wise. Let's just say the minute I'm able to move out. It's done.

I take a bite of toast and head out the door to the square where the reaping is going to take place.

**Taylor Lennet-16**

_I did it! I found the square root of infinity! Oh my gosh. This is going to change my life!_

**RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

I knew it was to good to be true. I throw the covers off me and walk to the mirror. I put my glasses on and take a good look at myself. Yup. Same fat face, same acne, same greasy skin. This is as good as it's going to get.

I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. "MOVE!"

My sister Lana walked in. She's a handful. She's also the golden child. Beautiful, talented, perfect skin.

"Ready for the reapings Dorkinstien?" Oh the wit my sister has.

"Ready as I'll ever be. What are the odds of me actually getting picked?"

With that she leaves the room. I brush my teeth and put on a button down white shirt with blue jeans.

I go downstairs to see my parents fanning over Lana. Totally oblivious to my existence. I grab a muffin and head out the door.

**Kate Figgens-15**

I get to the square and check in. The peacekeeper eyes me down. Gross. He checks me in and I go find my friends. Or should I say friend. I have one. Her name is Ariel, and she is gorgeous. Platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes, everything is totally symmetrical.

"KATE! Did you see?!" she is also the Queen of Dramatics.

"No, but do tell me. I'm dying of anticipation."

Totally oblivious to the fact I don't care. "Did you see that Taylor kid? What a nerd! I mean I know we are the tech district, but white button down and jeans? Jeez, you'd think he wants them to think of us as nerds."

That's a big deal in district 3. Not everyone is a nerd. We have our few. Most of us are pretty normal though, we can't all be Beetees.

Our escort walks onto the stage. He is thin, freakishly thin. He has his skin died violet with blonde hair. Kind of like a bad remake of a smurf. He rambles on about how the districts two violations of the treaty is why we are in this. He finally gets to the point.

"Males first" _Sense when is that a rule? Isn't the Capitol supposed to be all manners?_

"TAYLOR LENNET!"

This is rich. We see the hefty acne filled boy hobble up to the stage. He stands their petrified. "Congratulations Taylor…eh…" Our escort is not pleased with our male tribute.

"Ladies next…hopefully someone with taste." I can barely stifle laughter.

Then he says "Kate Figgens!"

The f? Really?! Oh my gosh I can't do this. I walk up to the stage. I look out and see my mother. She's crying. I mouth "I love you" to her. She says it back.

Our escort seems much more pleased with me. He tells us to shake hands. Then we are rushed to the Justice Building.


	6. District 4 train ride

**Carol Lott-18**

Oh the hell. Out of all of District 4 I am paired up with the most talkative idiotic kid….ever, He's 13, this boy hasn't even seen puberty yet, and I'm going to have to kill him,

"Oh Carol, did I tell you about my friend Jared?"

"How he jumped into the dangerous waters?" I say through my teeth, "Only the first three times."

"Ya he's awesome. We're going to be victors together!"

I stifle my laughter, Does this kid honestly see himself winning? He's like what…2? I'm 18 years old and have been training for this my whole life. There is no way in hell this kid is going to beat me. Even if I have to disrupt this district loyalty thing,

I look at the tv. They are replaying the reapings. Oh wow. The girl from 1 looks hard core. The boy doesn't look like much. District 2 is the same. The girl looks a hell of a lot more than the boy.

Talk about rocking females. Our alliance is going to kick butt,

**Randall Vicory**

This chick needs to chill. She's all over the place with her emotions. If I had a dollar for every time she talked through gritted teeth, I would have probably a million right now.

We're sitting in the train on our way to the capitol. The TV room has exactly one 3 couches perfectly positioned to see the TV at any angle. The assortments of food are on either side of the couch. Man, we got it made.

"So what do you think of the other tributes?"

"I think I'm going to kill everyone in the arena, then cut their throats out."

Man this girl needs some midol. I might need to break away from her soon, and I mean soon. She seems like the type that will slit my throat while I'm sleeping.

Then again we are careers. The train suddenly pulls to a stop. Well. Looks like we are in the capitol.


	7. District 8 train

**Walter Tops-12**

Oh man this bites, this bites hard. What am I going to do. I'm a 12 year old going into the Hunger Games. How could this happen. I was one in a million. Not to mention do you know how many victors District 8 has? Like 40, and that is out of 223. Guess how many 12 year olds have one the Hunger Games, that's a big goose egg.

_No. You can't do this to yourself Walter. You need confidence. You might not be as strong as the other kids, or even as smart. You have determination to get your butt out of these games._

Who am I kidding? There is no way at all. At least me District partner is nice. She's been talking with me the whole way. I don't know if I can trust her, but hey it's talking. I really need it right now.

"So what do you think the Arena is going to be?" I ask Sapphire.

"I'm not sure. We better hope for something foresty. It's overdone and surely a oldie, but it's a goody too."

I suppose she's right. More forest means more trees, which means more room to hide.

Maybe, I have a shot at this…

**Sapphire Miranda-16**

This train ride is boring. District 8 is so far away from the capitol, my mind is running hurdles and I'm confined to the inside of a tiny compartment. At least I have Walter to talk to. He's actually decent company. We mostly talk strategy. Which most people would find awkward, I find it interesting, the kid seems smart.

His strategy at first he told me is to hide. Which will only last until the game makers decide that this kid needs to move, he wants to get good with throwing knives (which in a way I guess is all chance) and then take out the rest then.

I being the loser that I am, have no strategy. I'm going in free ballin'. You see, I know I'm not going to win. I am not a killer. Never have been and never wanted to be. I think these games are awful. I'll do my best to survive, but if it's me or someone else. It'll be me,

You never know though. These games change people. They make you loose morals and forget who you are. The morphlings in my district taught me that. As I stare out the window a bird flys into view, it's blue with a yellow stomache and brown head.

It flies next to my window for a little bit and then goes off. I wish I could be as free as that.


	8. Chariot Rides!

**Hey guys! It's time for the chariots! This is the point I will be switching the POVs around the people. If you don't hear from them, they are probably going to die quick, or I haven't developed their part in the story all the way. Anyways thanks for keeping up! Please review! Save your favorite! A poll will be going up on my page once all the tributes are spoken for! These are all originals by me so it's kind of exciting to see your response! Thanks! Also, this chapter is brief. I really want to get to the games though! I have so many ideas!**

**Christa Marchan-17 (District 2)**

Our stylist hook us up this year. Covered us in grey paint and made us Roman God Statues, the other districts fail in comparison. District 1 is just all gems, been there done that. 3 is dressed like scientist, how…nerdy, The girl is cute though. She'll get sponsers quick. District 4 is interesting. They have a cape with material that looks like they are actually in water. Kind of like a mermaid. Damnit. They did well too. The chariots start moving and I get ready to cheer for the honor of my district.

**Birkley Devens-15 (District 10)**

Cowboys. Freaking cowboys. District 5 got thunder gods, District 6 got freaking sexy race people, District 7 is a lumberjack, Well actually that isn't all that creative. Phew. We aren't that bad off then. I look at Rig, he looks wimpy and scared. He's 18! Why should he be scared! He has one of the best shots in the whole thing! Frustrated with the fact that my district partner is a pansy, I continue to look around. 8 is dressed as peacekeepers. Oh my gosh, their stylist must have hated them, you can't even see their face! 9 is dressed as wheat, oh dear lord. The chariots move and we begin to go face the people that will be cheering for our death.

**Annaleigh Simpliston-16 (District 11)**

We're dressed as farmers. We look like a hot mess of ugly rolled into one. I turn around to look at district 12, oh my goodness. THEY'RE NAKED. I quickly turn around and make sure Pistol doesn't look. I'm going to look after him in this game. He's 13, maybe he has a decent shot at winning. He's small and can get into places other can't. I however have no shot of winning. The chariots move and I realize just how terrified I am.

**Regulas Arch-14(District 12)**

We are naked. Starch naked. Everything hanging out. This is just what my mother wanted to see before her kid was slaughtered. Her son's manhood being plastered to ever TV screen in the nation. I look over at Elise, she is just as uncomfortable as I am. She's only a year older than me. She looks no older than 12 though. Poor girl. These games should be interesting. I will try my best. We'll see.


	9. Training day 1

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed reading about the chariots! I have 2 more training days interview, and then the scores, then I am FINALLY at the games. This is so exciting! Thank you so much to everyone viewing! The numbers are higher than I ever expected! If this one has a great response I will maybe do another one! With that said, a poll for your favorite will be posted by the end of the night! Also review! It helps me know what you guys want to hear!**

**Plaster Evans-17 (District 2)**

I walk into the training room late. Not that it really matters, I have this thing on lock. I missed a speech apparently but oh well. I head over to my alliance. It's a forced one. We're careers so we are expected to stay with 1 and 4.

"Where have you been?!" says the girl from district 1. What was her name? Rachel? I don't remember. All I know is she is so annoying.

"Didn't know I brought my mother with me," I say. "why do you care anyways? We're technically opponents. Not like we're from the same district either."

With that being said Christa pulls me away. "What the hell is your problem. If you want to screw yourself over in these games, that's fine, great even. One less person I have to watch my back from. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT bring me down with you. I promise you will end up with a knife in your back faster than you can blink."

I believe her too. I've seen her with knives. We return to the group where I get a rude eye roll from Rachel. We head over to the agility trials.

**Austin Micheals-13 (District 5)**

We arrived in the training room, we were the first ones there. In it we saw every serial killers dream. Spears, knives, bombs, swords, arrows, I even saw a joust. Everything you need to practice knocking someone's head in.

"Austin..I'm scared." My district partner is Patricia. She's 12. It's not fair for her to be here. It's not fair for any of us to be here. People from our district don't win the Hunger Games.

"It's okay. I am too." Slowly people start filling in the room. We gather around the head training master.

"Welcome tributes! Today you will have your first day of training for these games. In this room you will see every weapon that you have the possibility of using in the games. If you need a sparing partner, one of our attendants will be glad to help you. I would not regret the survival stations though. You can die of hunger just as bad as a knife. Good luck."

Well this should be a interesting day.

**Alicia Alverz-17 (District 9)**

"We need allies," I tell my district partner Ranger. What kind of a name is Ranger? "but not strong ones. We need allies we can outrun. The most important thing to do is not grow attached to anyone."

"Even me?" he says with a wink. I blush. Wait. I what? No! Stop it Alicia. You're going to have to kill this boy in a matter of days. Don't let him get into your head.

"Where do you want to go today?" He ask? Too be honest I don't know. I've never even held a weapon let alone tried and use one.

"Let's try our luck at throwing knives"

We walk over to the knives and begin to throw. I'm surprisingly good. Maybe I have a shot at this. I turn around, the careers are looking at me. Holy crap the careers are looking at me. One walks up to me, Rachel I think her name is? She is obviously the leader this year.

"Hey my name is Rachel. I'm from District 1. You're pretty good at throwing knives. You ever done it before?

"No.." I trail off. I don't know what's going on!

"How about you join the career alliance. We can help you out, you surly can help us out."

"Oh uh,,,sure." I look at Ranger, "Wait! Can my partner be in it too? He's handy with survival." Too be honest I don't know that…

"Hm, I guess. Congrats 9. You are our choices for this year."

We follow her to the rest of the group. Then I realize…I just broke my first rule.

**Nico Valtury-14 (District 6)**

I am at the knot tying station. They are showing me and Natalie how to tie a noose. I wonder if I could get away with hanging myself. It'd be better than dying unmercifully in the arena by some blood thirsty freak.

Me and Natalie go way back. We have been friends sense the 2nd grade. We both go through the same things too. We both have depression.

We both lost our families in the same fire that got most of the parents at our town. The factory burned down because someone had something called Tabacco. The capitol made it illegal to smoke but people do it anyways. Anyways the fire got caught on something that sparked and boom. Hello orphanhood. Me and Natalie lived together. When she got reaped I volunteered. Now I'm regretting it. This whole thing sucks. Maybe we can stay still a little too long in the blood bath.


	10. Training day 2

**Rana (Ray-Ray) Celeste(District 7)**

I'm terrified. The careers are fierce this year. Especially that Rachel chick. Our mentor Leila said me and Richard should stick together and try our hand at survival skills. Richard wants to practice axe throwing, but Leila said it would be to obvious.

I head over to the knife throwing section. I've never done this before. Suddenly I see every career looking at me as if I were some entertainment. I pick up the first knife and throw it.

HOLY CRAP. I just hit the dummy in the head! I did it! I turn around to see if Richard has seen my success and he is grinning from ear to ear!

This is so cool. The next thing I know I'm approached by the girl from district 4.

"Have you ever thrown before?" she ask

"No.." I manage to say.

"You're pretty decent, I've seen your brother in hand to hand combat, he's pretty good too. I'm going to need a side alliance. I plan on taking that wanna-be out in the blood bath." She points to her district partner. "The other careers will come after me in the career war first. Would you and your brother be interested?"

Richard walks over. I see some worry in his eyes. I tell him the proposition.

"I'm down." Is all he says before he walks off.

**Birkley Devens- (District 10)**

Let's just say I am not the best at weaponry. I'm more of a hider. I mean I can use a lasso, but that's about it. It's boring here at the knot ties.

I make a lasso and start roping dummys as if they are cattle. It amuses me and I'm having awesome time!

The girl from 11 walks over. I think her name is Annaleigh? I've always liked that name.

"Hey are you in a alliance?" she is very to the point.

"No, I'm looking for one though. There don't seem to be very many biters though."

"Well I would love to be in a alliance with you, and my district partner if that's ok."

She beckons the 13 year old sitting next to the edible plants section.

"Looks like we are good to" I say with a smile.

This is good. I'm having a alliance. Now I just need to get through the blood bath,


	11. Private Sessions

**Rachel Callogwey-District 1**

They call me into the training room.

I smile brightly "Hello, my name is Rachel, ready to be amazed?" I pick up a bow and arrow and get to work.

**Coal Edwards- District 1**

I enter and state my name. I walk straight to the swords and show them what I've got.

**Plaster Evans-District 2**

I walk in and don't bother to say my name. They know who I am. I pick up a sword and decapitate a dummy with a sling of my arm.

**Christa Marchan-District 2**

I walk in and grab some throwing knifes. I toss 5 at a time, at 5 different dummys. They look impressed.

**Taylor Lennet-District 3**

I don't really know what to do. I say my name, walk over to the knot tieing section, tie a couple of knots, then leave.

**Kate Figgens-District 3**

I walk in and say my name. I go straight to the blow dart. I shoot the darts at each dummy. Each of them get a lethal shot in the neck. That isn't good enough though. I don't know what I'll get as a score.

**Randall Vicory- District 4**

I go in the room, say my name, and then grab a trident. I throw it towards the game makers. They gasp but I wasn't aiming for them. I hit roast beef that was sitting on their table. They seemed impressed.

**Carol Lott-District 4**

I walk to the spears. Pick one up and feel it's weight. I bring it back and hurl it at the dummy. It falls off the stand.

**Austin Micheals District 5**

I go to the survival station. I show them all I know about the special plants and bugs with the computer. I get most of them wrong.

**Patricia Meegis District 5**

I walk into the room. I say my name. Give a cute little wave. Then I climb up to where they are. I jump onto the ceiling from the platform and continue to bounce around.

**Nico Valtury-District 6**

Crap. That's all I want to say about my private. Crap.

**Natalie Fallops-District 6**

I walk in and say my name. Then to their amazement I tell them "I plan on dying in the blood bath. Go ahead and give me a 0." I then walk out of the room.

**Richard Siggs-District 7**

I ask for a attendant to fight with. I do so until they ask me to leave.

**Rana (Ray-Ray) Celeste-District 7**

I go to the knife section and begin throwing. I smile as I hit every target.

**Walter Tops-District 8**

This blows. I don't know what to do. I walk over and show them my blending in technique, which doesn't really work, and leave.

**Sapphire Miranda-District 8**

I am no good with weapons…so I decide to tell jokes. No one laughs.

**Ranger Bills- District 9**

I walk in there, pick up a spear and throw, Boom. Right in the head.

**Alicia Alverz-District 9**

I walk over to the knives, I see the gamemakers roll their eyes. So I turn and head to the axes this surprises them. I do well. Not my best.

**Rig Buddle-District 10**

I walk in and before I know it I brake down, I cry. Great.

**Birkley Devens-District 10**

I go into the knot ties, make a lasso, grab a knife, and begin to lasso the dummys. Each time one comes to me, I stab it. The gamemakers smile.

**Pistol Jerkins-District 11**

I walk in there, this is going to be tough. All I really stayed at was survival. I walk up and grab a batton. I throw it across the room. By some strange luck, it sticks the dummy right in the heart.

**Annaleigh Simpliston-District 11**

I walk over to the swords, which surprises them, surprises me, I just had a feeling in my gut.,,I slice the head off a dummy, then it's arms and legs turn around and slice anothers head, then another, then another. I'm actually having fun…

**Regulas Arch-District 12**

I walk over to the spears, I sucked. The knives I did decent, Maybe I can get a decent score.

**Elise Moon-District 12**

This sucks. I go over the bow and arrows. I pick it up and fire. I miss, I try again, I miss. Great.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this. Next we have the interviews, then finally the games! Please be sure to vote for your favorite tribute! It will determine who will make it farther in the games! Thanks!**


	12. Training Scores

**Carol Lott-District 4**

"Hurry! The scores are on!" shrieks my district partner from down the hall. Why can't he just shut up. I walk and sit down just in time to see district one,

**Rachel Callogwey-11**

Woah, this skank is tough.

**Coal Edwards-9**

Well that's embarrassing for him…

Next I see district 2 symbol come on.

**Plaster Evans-8**

HA! Serves that cocky bastard right!

**Christa Marchan-10**

Damn these girls are representing this year.

**Taylor Lennet-4**

He's a district 3, it isn't that surprising.

**Kate Figgens-10**

That is surprising. How the hell did she get that?

District 4 comes on…I suddenly get really nervous.

**Randall Vicory-9**

Eh, not amazing, but not bad.

**Carol Lott-11**

Yes! I jump up and down with my mentors as we celebrate my success. Looks like me and Rachel are going to have some rivalry.

**Richard Siggs- District 7**

Man, two 11s this year. It's rare to even get one…the scores continue

**District 5**

**Austin Micheals-4**

**Patrica Meegis-8**

The 12 year old with a 8 surprised me.

**District 6**

**Nico Valtury-3**

**Natalie Fallops-0**

Ya, I think it is safe to say that District 6 is not in a good spot this year.

**District 7**

Crap that's us!

**Richard Siggs-10**

Rana smiles and gives me a hug!

**Rana Celeste-10**

Hell ya! That's my sister everyone!

**Alicia Alverz-District 9**

Holy crap these kids must be strong this year. There is so many good scores…

**District 8**

**Walter Tops-3**

Ouch,

**Sapphire Miranda-2**

Double ouch!

**District 9**

**Ranger Bills-8**

I congratulate him. He winks and I blush, wait no!

My picture comes up, This is it. Prove yourself to the careers Alicia,

**Alicia Alverz-11**

What?! I thought I did alright, but not 11 worthy! I had never even used a axe before! Holy crap! I might actually have a shot!

**Birkley Devens-District 10**

How the hell does a District 9 girl get a 11. What's a girl got to do?

The District 10 symbol crosses along the screen.

**Rig Buddle-2**

I look at him. He looks so ashamed. I would be too. He cried in front of the gamemakers! I turn back and see my face on the screen.

**Birkley Devens-10**

YES! For a girl who doesn't know what she's doing, I sure know what I'm doing! I go to my room and go to sleep. Tomorrow is interviews. I gotta get some sleep.

**Pistol Jerkins-District 11**

That district 10 girl did decent. I look at Annaleigh to get her take, she hasn't said much sense her training session. Our district's symbol passes on the screen.

**Pistol Jerkins-9**

Better than I expected. I'm just glad I'm in the upper half of the pack. Annaleigh is next.

**Annaleigh Simpliston-12**

No way, I scratch my eyes and look at her, she looks so ashamed.

"What did you do?! How did you get that high of a score!"

"Something told me to go to the swords…I picked it up…the next thing I know several dummy pieces are on the ground around me, and I'm smiling like a wild woman….I didn't even want a good score…I don't want to be here!" She ran to her room and cried…

**Elise Moon-District 12**

Holy crap. I don't think anyone has ever gotten a 12 besides Katniss Everdeen. This is crazy. Regulas's face is on the screen now.

**Regulas Arch-6**

Not to shabby.

**Elise Moon-4**

Great. This is great, I'm going to die,


	13. Interviews

**Jupiter Clevis POV**

"Welcome one and all to the live interview of the 223rd Hunger Games Tributes! I am your host Jupiter Clevis here to do the interviewing! Before we start how about we hear a twist from the Capitol!

A video appears and every person in the Capitol stares up. We don't see a face. We just hear a voice. It begins the twist.

"**This year will be different than any other year before. This season of the Hunger Games we are calling "The Second Chance". You heard me right. This season the Tributes will die one by one until their remains one victor. You will vote for your favorite dead Tribute in a online poll. Once the game is down to the final 7, the three dead tributes with the highest amount of votes will be returned into the arena for a second chance at taking it all. You have to vote though! If there is a tie, however many kids there are will fight each other to the death again before returning to the arena. Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor."**

"Isn't that a amazing twist?!" The crowd is going wild! "Let's welcome our first tribute to the stage! Please welcome Rachel Callogwey!"

She walks on stage looking like a slut. Typical District 1, I think it's safe to say she won't win fan favorite.

"Rachel, how do you feel with the twist being put into the game?"

"I think it's fine. I don't think I'm going to need it though. I've been training my whole life."

With that she blows a kiss into the audience. They go wild! Maybe she will have a shot if worse comes to worse.

"Now you got a 11 in the training session, That is a rather high score for any tribute. How do you feel about that."

"I think it was well deserved. I tried my hardest, and I feel I was rewarded. Like I should be." With that the buzzer goes off and I welcome the next tribute on the stage.

"Hello Coal! How are you doing?"

"I'm a little shocked at the Second chance twist but other than that I'm doing fine."

"That's great! So you got a 9 in the training session, not bad!"

"I'm actually okay with it. The score isn't anything but a number that rates you. Not a number on if you'll survive."

The audience cheers for him and his buzzer rings.

"Let's invite our next tribute! Please Welcome Plasterrrrr Evans!"

Plaster walks out confident. Overly confident. He gets booed off the stage after her complains about his score and how the other girls are…uh hum female dogs.

"Well let's lighten up the mood a bit. Christa Marchan!"

She walks in sweet and innocent and takes a seat. "Hello Jupiter! How're you doing tonight?"

"I'm doing great! How are you enjoying the Capitol?"

"Let me tell you, there is a huge difference then in my district! Especially the food, let's just say mom isn't the greatest in the kitchen. I love her though!"

With that the audience laughs, "You got a 10 on the training scores, want to tell us what you did?"

She giggles and looks at her mentor who shakes his head. "I don't think I should. I think you'll just have to wait when I enter the arena."

She winks and then her buzzer rings, the audience loves her.

"Let's bring Kate Figgens!"

She is wearing a blue dress that really brings out her red hair. The audience is in awe of her.

"Kate how are you doing tonight?"

"Honestly I'm freaking out. I've never been good in front of audiences. How am I doing so far guys?" With that she gets up and does a twirl and high fives the first row. This girl is a good liar.

"I don't think you have very much to worry about. Why don't you tell us about home."

I must have hit a soft spot. A tear rolls down her face.

"Me and my mother don't have the best relationship. I want to win this game for her though. I want to go home and mend our broken relationship." Her tears are flowing more now. This girl has the audience eating out of her hands. Her buzzer rings and the boo when I announce her district partner who just sits there awkwardly. They scream "bring back Kate!" This girl is in a excellent position.

The boy from 4 is nothing special he is kind of annoying. The girl is cocky. The audience appreciated her though.

Next we had district 5, they came on together saying they found a new love. Please these kids are 12 and 13. None the less the audience eats it up.

6 was weird. They both said they wanted to die in the blood bath. The audience was stone silent until the girl stood up and shouted.

"DOWN THE WITH THE CAPITOL. YOU ALL SUCK AND ARE THE REASON I AM GOING TO DIE."

She was escorted off the stage. Next we had district 7.

"Please let's welcome Rana Celsete!"

"Please" she says with a smile. "call me Ray-Ray."

The audience can't get enough of this girl. She tells me about how she loves her home life. Her dad and Step-mom.

"Speaking of Step family. How do you feel about your step brother coming in the games with you?"

"There really isn't anything we can do. We aren't going to kill each other. I love him too much."

The buzzer rings and she walks off the stage. The audience cheering behind her. Her brother comes on next.

"Now Richard. What do you think on this situation you're in?"

"Me and Ray going into the games together is probably the best thing that could have happened. We used to not get along, but now all I want to do is protect her."

His buzzer rings and he is escorted off stage. The audience boos at them having to kill each other. The voice comes on.

"**At the Capitol we have made a decision. In the top 5, if a pair of Tributes from the same district are still in the game, we will allow both of them to win.**"

The audience cheers. The Tributes know that won't actually happen. They'll find some way to make them all by themselves.

Next was the district 8. They were both boring and nothing really stood out.

Same with the boy from 9. Although he does mention a certain crush on his district partner.

"Please help me welcome Alicia Alverz!" She walks on strong and smiling.

"Alicia how do you feel about the second chance?"

"I guess it all depends on if I die or not!" The crowd laughs at that.

"If you die do you think you have a chance at coming back?"

"I don't know. Do I?" The crowd goes into a hysteric of hoots and hollers.

"I think it's safe to say you're good."

"So, we're all dying to know, do you return the feelings that Ranger has for you."

She blushes and nods. "He's very nice." The crowd awes. Her buzzer rings,

The boy from 10 was the one that cried. It was on the highlights in the news. He did the same during his interview.

"Let me introduce Birkley Devens!"

"Hello! How is everyone tonight?!" The crowd hollers!

"How do you feel about your district partner and his…emotional habbits."

"I think it happens to the best of us. This is a incredibly competitive and scary atmosphere."

She answered very nice. "Who do you think is your biggest competitor?"

"I would have to say Annaleigh, but I'm not worried about her. She's in my alliance!"

Her buzzer rings and I welcome Pistol onto the stage. He's very shy and reserved.

"Now who you have all been waiting for. Annaleigh Simpliston!"

The crowd goes wild. She walks on stage half dead and sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask her sympathetically.

She just mumbles about how she lost herself and then leaves the stage before the buzzer. She has the capitol In tears. They still love her.

District 12 walks on together.

"We decided we don't want a interview. We would like to make a shout out if at all possible?"

I didn't know what to say. "Sure."

"Mom, Dad. I love you and I will hopefully see you soon." Regulas says.

"Mom, Dad. I'm so sorry…I don't think I'll be home again." Elise sobs.

She played that sympathy card well. The audience ate it up.

"That's all the time we have for tonight!" The audience boos! "That's okay though! Tomorrow the games start! Remember to go online and vote for your favorite tribute! After the blood bath the Second chance poll opens! I'm Jupiter Clevis! Good night!"

**Woo, thanks for bearing with me. I should have the blood bath tomorrow. Remember to vote. I will have the second chance poll up after the blood bath is posted. Please vote and review!**


	14. The Count Down

**Hey guys. Sorry I missed the last couple of days. School and work and other stuff. Anyways here's the count down. I will try to have the blood bath up tonight or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow. That's when we get off.**

**Annaleigh Simpliston(District 11)**

60

59

58

That clock is going down. This is real, people are going to die. It keeps getting lower…and I want it too.

57

56

55

54

My eyes fixate on a sword, it's in my reach. I can get to it. I look for my first victim, wait. No, Annaleigh you can't do this. You can't win. It goes against everything you believe in. You're here to help Pistol.

53

52

51

50

49

No matter how much fun it was to cut those dummies head off…

48

47

46

45

44

What would my family think? Would they really be that upset? They have their daughter home.

43

42

41

40

39

38

My mother's sister died in the games. My grandma was so proud. She stood for what she believed in. I don't know if I want to believe these games are bad anymore…

**Kate Figgens (District 3)**

37

36

35

34

I don't like the look that Annaleigh girl keeps giving me. She's really creeping me out.

33

32

31

30

Holy crap. She's that girl that got a 12. She must be a killing machine. Okay Kate, you're fine. Calm, focus.

29

28

27

26

Focus on a back pack and get the hell out of this area.

**Sapphire Miranda (District 8)**

The arena is a forest. How original of the game makers. When in doubt, do a forest.

25

24

23

22

21

20

Here comes the last seconds of life as I know it…

**Natalie Fallops (District 6)**

I'm going to die. I'm going to accept the fact. Nico and I made a pact last night. Both in the blood bath.

19

18

17

16

15

I say a quick prayer the last few seconds of my life.

**Nico Valtury (District 6)**

Me and Natalie refuse to compete.

14

13

12

11

I'm okay with dying…even though it's…so final….

10

9

8

Oh my gosh. I'm 14 years old. I can't do this.

7

6

5

4

Oh my gosh. Natalie. I'm so sorry…

3

2

1

"LET THE 223RD HUNGER GAMES….BEGIN!"


	15. The Blood Bath

**So on my poll the people that voted said they wanted to hear more from Rachel and Ray-Ray! (Was going to type their povs anyways) I'm also really glad Rachel is giving a positive response. I think it's nice people know that she isn't just a complete blood machine. These are all my characters, it's going to be hard to kill them off, but what's the Hunger Games without it?**

**Rachel Callogwey (District 1)**

Everything I trained for came into view in a matter of 60 seconds. The gong sounds, I run off my platform and head straight for the bows, the girl from 6 tries to run past me but I trip her. I'll get her later. I reach the bows and begin to take aim on tributes, some are smart and hitting the trees already, some are-

What the hell?!

A knife whizzes past the right side of my face, who the hell? I look over and it's none other than Plaster. What is he thinking he's doing. We're in a alliance. I give him a look, he has a sadistic smile on his face, he charges. I sidestep last second and shoot him in the back of the head.

Just like that, our alliance broke up.

**Christa Marchan- (District 2)**

What the heck just happened? I just saw Rachel shoot Plaster in the back of the head. Coal is with my collecting supplies. I mean if all bets are off. He turns to pick up some backpacks, I grab a stray axe and slam it in his back. He looks at me with huge eyes…

"You can ask your district partner why that happened" I say with a snarl, "You'll see her soon enough." With that I bring it down on his head.

**Carol Lott- (District 4)**

I had just stabbed the boy from 3 in the arm when I look over and see Christa take out Coal. I look a little north of that and see Plaster dead on the ground. Well I mean if we're taking the boys out. I take out a knife and hurl it at Randall, OH CRAP.

What am I doing! He's on the ground now bleeding out, I needed him! The careers always turn on 4 first! What was I thinking?! The girl from 7 walks up and stares, (oh ya, I am in a alliance with her and her brother) "Are we meeting some place, or is this just a see and no kill type of arrangement?" The girl from 12 comes running at her with a sadistic look, District 7 or Rana I think it is, simply side steps, says :"I'm so sorry.." and hurls the knife at the back of her head.

"Let's go now." Richard, Rana, and I grab our back packs and head out into the forest.

**Annaleigh Simpliston-(District 6)**

When I get off my block everything is a blur, all I know is I needed to get out of there. Something caught my eye though…that sword. So close to my platform. I run to it. I give in to temptation and about to decapitate the district 3 male when I stop myself.

_You can't do this Annaleigh._ The boy runs away completely oblivious to the fact he almost lost his life.

I turn around and see the district 6 girl and boy. Her and her partner haven't left their platforms. I walk over to them with a sick pleasure…

**Natalie Fallops-(District 6)**

Nico and I are remaining on our platforms. The girl from 11 is walking over. This is it. This is the time I am going to die. I say another quick prayer and wait for death. I see she's walking over to Nico first. He looks ready…then at the last minute, he chickens out and runs away! That jerk!

So much for a pact. He gets away from the District 11 girl and she heads my way, This time at a jog. I run. With all my might I run, but not fast enough.

"I thought you wanted to die?" said the girl with a twisted smile. She brings her sword down into my back.

**Sapphire Miranda- (District 8)**

I run to the back packs. I need supplies if I'm going to make this thing. The girl from two comes out of no where. She slams her hand into the middle of my back and I fall. She puts one of her feet on top of my arm, and the other on my other arm. She smiles and let's out a chuckle. "Enjoy death"

She pulls her knife up and then…

**Regulas Arch-(District 12)**

I just saw Elise get killed. This is the worst thing that could have happened. I run and grab a backpack before I can get away though the girl from 9 throws me to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I need to prove myself…" She brings her spear down on my head.

**Alicia Alverz-(District 9)**

I just killed someone. That boy had a family. Friends, maybe even a girlfriend. I just shoved a spear in his head. Everyone that isn't in our alliance cleared out of the area. Rachel, Christa, Ranger, and myself…wait. Where's Carol? I apparently was not the only person to notice her absence. When I get back I hear Rachel raving about something.

"What do you mean you saw her sprinting out into the forest? Speaking of which we lost half of our alliance in the bath."

"Ya," says Christa rudely, "because someone got a little blood happy with the arrows."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" screams Rachel.

"If you hadn't have killed Plaster I wouldn't have killed Coal!"

"PLASTER THREW A FREAKING KNIFE AT MY HEAD!"

The two girls are definitely about to fight so I step up. "Guys, fighting each other is only going to make the games harder. We need to stay together."

"Shut up" says Rachel. "You aren't even a career. You're more like a temp."

"Oh my gosh that's a good one!" and just like that Christa and Rachel are bestfriends again.

**The Fallen**

**Coal Edwards-District 1**

**Plaster Evans-District 2**

**Randall Vicory- District 4**

**Natalie Fallops-District 6**

**Sapphire Miranda-District 8**

**Elise Moon-District 12**

**Regulas Arch-District 12**


	16. First Day

**Hey guys! Sorry I missed yesterday! I hope you enjoyed the blood bath! I had to create certain characters in order to die, and they bored me. (Even if they weren't my original picks) When the final 7 comes around, I will post a poll of the fallen tributes, you have to vote! You never know when your favorite is going to die!**

**Kate Figgens-(District 3)**

I ran. Oh I ran so hard, I grabbed a backpack, grabbed a blowdart set, and ran into the forest.

I traveled out into the woods and after a little while I decided to settle on a tree that was a decent size. I climb up the tree and look into the back pack.

Holy crap. I have a pound of beef jerky. A 2 liter bottle of water, some dried fruit, and oh my gosh, a jar of poison. It was like this pack was made for me. I get the darts out of the kit and start dipping them in the poison.

I look down from my tree and am about to go to sleep, when I look down and see the boy from district 5 walking under the tree. He sits down, and just waits. This is too perfect.

I take a piece of bark off the tree and chunk it into a nearby bush. He jumps up, and scans around wildly. Exposing the part of his neck I need to kill this boy.

I load the dart gun and blow. It hits the boy in the neck. 5 seconds later, a cannon blows. This poison stuff works fast. I walk down, grab the dart, and go to sleep.

**Rig Buddle- (District 10)**

I was planning on just following Birkley around. She ran off though and now I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't blame her, I would just slow her down. I head back to the cornucopia, all of the sudden the girl from 2 is on top of me.

"Hey there 10. How's the arena? You won't have it too much longer-"

She gets cut off.

"Christa chill. We could use him." Some girl says. Guessing she is from 1.

The district 2 girl gets off of me and I go sit next to the girl from 9,

"What's your name kid?" says District 1

"Rig, uh Rig Buddle…"

"You have a test you need to pass, if you don't I hope you're not ashamed when ridiculed."

She hands me a knife, axe, and a spear. "Pick one."

I grab the axe, "Good now hurl it at that…hurl it at Ranger. Ranger you can fight back." I see the girl from 9s eye's widen.

I give the boy from 9 a chance to get prepared, he grabs a spear. I hurl the axe at him, he sidesteps and it misses he hurls his spear at my head.

**Alicia Alverz-(District 9)**

Did what just happen, actually happen? They did not just try and sacrifice one of their own alliance members to take on a new one.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Oh pipe down temp. He is still here and you two can have your little love affair a little while longer," says Christa.

I blush, "We should get away so the hovercraft can get the body…"

We watch as the body of the district 10 boy was lifted into the air.

**Sorry this one was so short. It's Thanksgiving. Anyways here is the list.**

**The Fallen**

**Coal Edwards- 1**

**Plaster Evans- 2**

**Randall Vicory- 4**

**Austin Micheals- 5**

**Natalie Fallops- 6**

**Sapphire Miranda- 8**

**Rig Buddle- 10**

**Reguals Arch- 12**

**Elise Moon-12**

**Survivors**

**Rachel Callogwey- 1**

**Christa Marchan- 2**

**Both from 3**

**Carol Lott- 4**

**Patrica Meegis- 5**

**Nico Valtury-6**

**Both from 7**

**Walter Tops-8**

**Both from 9**

**Birkley Devens- 10**

**Both from 11**

**Review. Make me love you guys!**


	17. First Evening

**Taylor Lennet- (District 3)**

I managed to get away from the blood bath with nothing but a stabbed arm. I hope it doesn't get a infection. How do I not have a backpack or anything to show for this battle wound.

"At this rate the chances of me winning are worse than when I got the worst training score ever…"

"Who said that?!"

Crap. Really Taylor, talking to yourself? The good news is the person sounded awfully weak. She appears behind a tree.

"Oh, it's just you. You're the boy from 3 right?"

"Ya, you're the girl from 10 right? You're in a alliance with Annaleigh and Pistol?"

"I was. Then Annaleigh went crazy, and I lost Pistol a couple of hours ago. Looks like me and you are in the same predicament. Would you want to be my ally?"

I stare at her with a blank face. She is so blunt and straightforward.

"Uhm, sure. My name is Taylor."

"Birkley, nice to meet you."

**Patricia Meegis- (District 5)**

I settle down in the camp me and Austin picked out, I wonder what's taking him so long. I settle in a tree and wait for the Panem symbol to come up.

"**The Fallen"**

I see that Coal and Plaster have died. So has Randall. The career girls must have this thing figured out to get rid of their alliance so quickly. The next name is what hurts the worst though.

**Austin Micheals- 5**

No. This can't be happening. Austin was the one good thing I had in coming here. I start to sob. I have no one. I see the boy from 6 cross under the tree. I jump on him.

"Weren't you supposed to die?"

He is still shocked from my falling out of the tree.

"Yes,,,uhm that was the goal."

"Lucky for you I am in need of a alliance. You're it buddy."

"Ok sure. Not like I have very many options."

We both climb up in the tree, I make him sleep on a separate branch though. We don't wake up til morning.

**Pistol Jerkins-(District 11)**

"Annaleigh, how much longer? What are we even doing?"

"We're hunting Pistol. It doesn't do much good if you keep flapping your mouth."

We continue walking, then we see three tributes. The girl from 4 and the 2 from 7.

"Oh this is rich." Says the girl from 4

"Rana. Run."

We see a little girl run by. Annaleigh decides that is who she is going after. She chases her down and puts her in a head lock and brings her back to the group.

"Now. See, this doesn't work for me."

I don't know what it is about Annaleigh but she has changed so much. She hasn't been the same nurturing person she was when she was at the Capitol.

"Me and Pistol need to make the top 5, and you and your sister, along with the boy and girl from 3, are the last teams in the game. One of you needs to be taken out."

The boy pulls out a axe and aims it at me.

"You kill her and I swear I'll slice his skull in two."

Damnit Annaleigh you picked the wrong tribute to piss off.

**Carol Lott-(District 4)**

This District 11 girl is a real drag. I understand hunting on the first night happens, but isn't that a career move?

"What if we make this better for all of us," I say

"I'm listening" says the girl from district 11.

"What if we help you get the Careers? You get them out and it's a huge target off yours. The girls in that alliance are fierce this year. That Rachel girl is a firecracker and Christa is just as sadistic as you are."

She laughs at that last comment.

"What will I have to do in order for you to help me with that?"

"Let the girl go."

I can see her weighing out every option, before we can do anything though, there is a knife sticking in District 11s hand.

"OWWWW." She screams.

She hurls her sword at Rana, but at the last second Richard steps in front of it!

"No! You witch! NO!" Rana takes her knife from her belt and hurls it at Pistol's head.

BOOM

Annaleigh scoffs and runs away.

"Richard…"

"Rana," he says weakly "I am so sorry for everything that I've said to you…you're such a genuine person…I love you.'

BOOM

Rana breaks down. I can't even process what just happened.

"Rana…" I say with a realization…"The twist."

Her eyes widen. "OH MY GOSH. LET'S GO GET SOMEONE!"

The potential I saw for this girl to be a career is slowly becoming a reality. She is coming into her own. She might have a chance, you know. If something happens to me.

**The Fallen**

**Richard Siggs-7**

**Pistol Jerkins-11**

**Gosh, so the first plan was to kill Rana. After I was typing it though my fingers killed Richard and I just couldn't take it back. I don't know if she'll win. Probably not. It's not very logical. I'm going to keep her around a little bit though! So review! Let me know who you want, also we are down to the final 13. The twist will come into play. I do know who is making the final 7, the twist is so that you can help me decide which to elaborate on. So. With that said. Once we get down to the top 7, I will make the poll.**


	18. Day 2

**Birkley Devens- District 10**

People are getting careless. There has been 2 cannons in the last hour, people are using this twist thing to the extreme, Not all of them are coming back. Even then, when they do there will be 10 of us left. My goal is to not have to use the twist and make it as far as I can.

Me and Taylor found a cave to settle down in. It's not that big, but it suits the needs we have for now. I'm in mid thought of when I'm going to have to kill this boy when he says

"We're at the final 13, they are sending out mutts soon and then it'll be about 9 of us left. I think we should split up. I don't want to kill you and I don't think you want to kill me."

"Fair enough, we'll divide our resources equally, then we need to decide who gets the cave."

"You keep the supplies, you got them from the cornucopia. All I got was a stabbed arm." With that said he climbs out of the cave and heads off into the dark.

Uhm. What just happened? I look in my backpack. I really haven't had time too. It's been nonstop running.

In it I have jerky, some water, matches and dynamite, what the heck!?

"Guuhggg"

What was that…I crawl out of the cave and see Rig standing there. Wait, no…Rig is dead…

Get away from the cave, get away from the cave, get away from the cave.

I'm running, Rig isn't the only dead tribute I see though, the district 6 girl is standing there. What are they doing?

She lunges, and I side step last second, holy crap.

"Rawarg" they say in unison together.

A announcement comes onto the speakers. "**Tributes, you might have noticed some of your dead tributes…fellows walking around. These are the kids that were deemed not worthy of being brought back from the dead by the capitol people. Natalie and Rig are the only 2 with such a negative response that we had to use them. This is the only announcement."**

What the heck!? Why are they chasing me. I must be near another tribute, I climb up a tree only to be greeted by a punch in the face. It's the boy from 6, Nico?

"What are you doing?! Do you not see those things down there?!"

He keeps trying to push me out of the tree.

"Find your own!"

"Are you joking?! This is not kindergarden, those are dead people walking down there!"

"Get away!"

"Screw you dude!" with that I shove him out of the tree. The mutts lunge.

"HELP!" he says just in time before his district partner rips his throat out. He reanimates and they walk off.

Holy hell. It's a disease.

**Walter Tops- (District 8)**

BOOM

Woah, I wake up and the sun is rising. Mom I did it. I made it to day 2. I am about to crawl down from my tree when I see Natalie, Nico, and Rig. Natalie and Rig I know are dead. There is something weird about them though.

All of the sudden Nico looks up. His throat is gone.

I'm really glad I'm strapped into the tree. Otherwise I would have fallen out. They are crawling at the bottom but seem not to be making much of a success.

The girl from 5 all of the sudden appears next to me.

"How did you?!"

"I bounce from the branches. Glad I am too. By the looks of it down there, I'd be dead."

She looks down and gasp. "That was my ally…why does this happen to me. I figured when I came back and saw that girl from 10 in the tree that he just ran…figured we would meet up later…"

She begins to cry. "Hey…Don't cry…How old are you?"

"I'm 12…" "Me too!"

"I would offer a alliance…but I'm kind of a jynx…" she says with a guilty look.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I think I'll take my chances." I say confidently.

"The real question is how are we going to get down from here then" she says perking up a bit.

"Well you can jump…oh look. The boy from 3."

We see the boy waddle his way over into the clearing. He sees the monsters that are in the clearing and tries to run but it's too late. They run after him, they disappear into the clearing.

We waited a bit before before coming down to the ground.

"Let's get moving before those things come back."

**Taylor Lennet-(District 3)**

I'm running as fast as my little legs can carry me. I don't know how much longer I can do this…just when I am about to fall over 3 blow darts fall from the sky and hit the monsters in the head. They fall.

All of the sudden Kate falls from the trees above.

"What's up Nerd?"

Holy crap I had never been so happy to see someone before now.

"You saved me."

"We need to make the top 5. I will not forgive myself if I just let you die."

With that said she showed me her pack. A pound of jerky, a 2 liter bottle of water, which really is more like a half liter now, and a jar of bright purple gunk.

"What's that?"

"That is poison."

Lucky grab.

"I haven't gotten a single thing." As if on cue, a parachute falls from the sky. It's holding a brown box. I open up the box, in it is a backpack and 6 bottles of water. I open up the backpack and in it are 10 apples. 3 peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches, and bag of jerky. I divide everything with Kate after insisting, and at the bottom there was a note.

_Finally guys, I've been waiting to send you that for ages! I'm rooting for you two! – Your secret sponser._

"Someone has the hots for you." Said Kate in a seductive tone. We both laugh and get back into the tree.

I feel a new sense of confidence.

**Rachel Callogwey**

I am on absolute edge after that announcement. It's one thing bringing someone back to life. Them being dead and walking though is something totally different.

"Hey, Rachel?"

"What loverboy?"

"It's my turn to take watch…"

I step aside off the platform we use and sit there and analyze him. Wondering what he sees in that knife throwing wannabe career hootchie momma from 9. I mean hello. I'm way prettier.

"So what is it about Alicia?"

"Huh? Oh I've had a crush on her forever…I guess I've never really had enough guts to do anything about it until we were both reaped."

"Well. I think you should stop. You never know when something might happen."

I enter into the tent to talk to Christa. Alicia is asleep on one side of the tent.

"IT'S THE TEMPS TURN TO TAKE WATCH!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

She wakes up, gives me the stank eye, and walks out.

'Christa. Wake up."

"What?! I'm trying to sleep! Unlike you princess I actually took watch last night!"

"We are going to have to break away from them. There has been another cannon, It's too little people for such a big alliance."

"Whose all left?" Now I have her attention.

"Me and you, the couple out there, both from 3, Carol" (or as we have started to call her skankface for leaving) "the girl from 5 the boy from 6, boy from 8, girls from 10 and 11. That's the thing though, one of them died. There is 11 of us left. This games are going fast."

"The gamemakers must be loving all this blood" says Christa flatly.

"So do we take them out? Or just sneak away?"

"I have an idea," she get up from the tent and me and her walk out into the open.

"Hey guys," says Christa "y'all can go ahead and take the tent. Me and Rachel can take it. We've been working you way to hard."

The boy winks at the girl and she blushes. Ew, gross.

They head into the tent a little too anxiously and me and Christa get to work.

"Grab everything, we'll burn the rest."

We make our way with what we can carry and are about to burn the rest when I say

" Wait. Arrange it around the tent, then burn it." I say

I can practically hear the people in the Capitol cheering.

We arrange it then burn it and dash into the woods. I turn around just in time to see Alicia hoping over the wall and Ranger stop drop and roll. Damn.

We keep running and I run straight into the girl from 11.

There is going to be a show down.

**I couldn't kill them! Ugh this is getting harder and harder to do. Review help me!**


	19. Final 6

**Annaleigh Simpliston- (District 11)**

"Just the girls I came to see."

"Get out of our way 11" said the district 1 girl. You can see fear in her eyes.

I weigh my options, I'm sure I can get some supplies by killing these girls, the Capitol probably hates them, with that being said I lunge at the district 1 girl with my sword.

She gasp grabs the other one and uses her as a human shield. District 2 I presume her to be just stares at the wound gaping out of her chest.

"Rachel…what the hell" were her last words before she was dead.

BOOM

I get ready to attack again but District 1 is locked and loaded. She shoots the sword out of my hand and jumps on top of me. She grabs my neck, and starts to squeeze.

I shake my body trying to knock her off. This girl has a grip My vision starts to go black and I die.

**Rachel Callogwey- (District 1)**

Oh my gosh. Did I just do that. Did I just sacrifice my own team so I could get ahead.

Rachel, you knew you were going to have to do this eventually. Only one person gets out. Only one person gets to be the Victor.

What if Christa is the vengeful type though…same with that Annaleigh girl. She has a lot of natural rage, but zero technique. They are sure to get voted back in though. They are the most sadistic.

I pick up my bow and arrow, grab my supplies, Carol's pack that she got, and walked away from the scene. I turn around just in time to see the hovercraft pick up both of their bodies.

For the first time in these games. I'm actually alone. Helplessly and utterly alone. I don't know what to do. That's a lie. I do. It's risky though. Let's be real though, I can take on anyone that comes at me.

I throw my head back and yell at the top of my lungs "SKANKFACE WHERE ARE YOU?!" I continue to walk after that, continuing screaming every once in awhile. Maybe I'll catch me some 12 year olds along the way.

**Carol Lott-(District 4)**

"Did you hear that?" Rana asked curiously.

"Oh my gosh, I must be Skankface. It's cause I left that alliance."

We both laugh. This is just too good. We heard two cannons earlier. Rachel must still be alive though. There is 10 of us left. I'm going to keep Rana around til the final, final 7, That in itself though is a big risk, What if her brother comes back? There is no way he is going to let her die.

With that said we walk, and we find what we were looking for, plus two others.

"Look firecrotch. Let's be real for a second. You blow that dart and I side step, shoot Pillsbury dough boy, and the next thing you know you're all the red heads are extinct in the game."

She is so witty. Me and Rana just sit back and watch.

"I'm not scared of you, what's your name again?" The redhead is feisty. I think her name is Kate?

"Ya me either!" the boy does resemble the Pillsbury dough boy…

"Please. I've trained for this my whole life. You don't think I haven't noticed you two following me this whole time? Also, there are two 12 year olds sitting in that tree over there. You can call me a lot of things, oblivious and moronic isn't one. I wouldn't still be here if I couldn't take you."

As if on cue the two 12 year olds jump out of the tree with 2 knifes each. This is rich, I want to to join in but Rana pulls me back. "Not yet, I hear someone else."

The girl and boy from 9 enter into the area, sporting some serious scars all over their body.

"Well if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west?" Says the girl from 9

We hear a laugh from the bushes. We turn to see the girl from 10. She looks scared at first, but when she sees we are just as entertained as she is, she comes out and watches.

Rachel makes the first move. She shoots her arrow and gets the boy from 9 right in the eye. The girl from 9 lunges, and gets returned with a lethal shot in the neck from a blow dart. The 12 year old girl grabs her knife and shoves it into the boy from 3s head, the girl from 3 takes off in the other direction.

"Now we go," says Rana.

She gets two knifes ready to throw and chunks them at the 12 year olds .The boy falls but the girl is nimble and got out of the area, Rachel smiles knowing that Rana is in a alliance with me. I turn to my left and see the girl from 10 has disappeared. Smart girl. I look back into the area.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"Well this is awkward " I say

I'm not quite sure what to do.

"Look," says Rana "We are going to need another ally, we are at the top 7. That means that there will be 3 more dead tributes walking in this arena. You'll need numbers to get by. Are you in?"

"Let's do this," says Rachel.

**GUYS, GUYS. IT'S TIME! I will be posting the polls soon. Please take the time to vote. 3 little clicks.**

**Let me remind you who will be on the poll**

**The Fallen (that are eligible.)**

**Coal Edwards-1**

**Plaster Evans-2**

**Christa Marchan-2**

**Taylor Lennet-3**

**Randall Vicory-4**

**Austin Micheals-5**

**Nico Valtury-6**

**Richard Siggs-7**

**Walter Tops-8**

**Sapphire Miranda-8**

**Ranger Bills-9**

**Alicia Alverz-9**

**Rig Buddle-10**

**Pistol Jerkins-11**

**Annaleigh Simpliston-11**

**Regulas Arch-12**

**Elise Moon-12**


	20. The 2nd Chance

**Nico Valtury- (District 6)**

I open my eyes and I'm in a dark room. The first thing I do is throw my hand over my throat. Holy crap. It's still there.

"Nico."

Was that God? I sit up and look around. The lights are now on and the room is bright and white. It hurts my eyes to see.

This doesn't make sense…the last thing I remember is that thing, that was supposed to be Natalie, ripping out my neck.

"Nico, I know this is confusing for you but listen to me. Do you remember at the interviews when we said that there will be a second chance? The Capitol voted. Our viewers voted you and two other tributes back into the arena."

I'm stunned, and don't know what to say. I didn't think they liked me after Natalie's outburst in the interview.

"The orphanage has been notified. You will be reentering within the hour."

"Who else is entering…"

"You will see in time. Please follow me down to the tubes."

I follow her down the hallway. This thing is just too weird. I can't do this…or can I.

One thing is for sure. I'm not going to die again. This game is mine.

**Christa Marchan-(District 2)**

"RACHEL WHAT THE HELL"

Woah. Where am I…I sit in the white room, last I checked that Annaleigh chick just stabbed me. Correction, she went for Rachel and then Rachel used me as a human shield.

"Christa. If you will follow me, you will be reentering the games."

We walk down the hall into a room, the tubes that brought me into the arena the first time are sitting, a little light with my name is being turned on right as I walk in.

"If you will hold out your arm please."

The lady takes my arm and injects a tracker into it again.

"As you know there was a twist that allowed three tributes to reenter into the games. The Capitol enjoyed you and three other tributes equally and you will be sent into the games within the hour."

"Wait, that makes 4 of us…I thought only 3 reenter…"

"They do," she says with a sick grin. "There was a tie."

With that being said she closes the door and I sit down and wait.

**Annaleigh Simpliston-(District 11)**

What the heck. That dumb witch from 1 was choking me the last time I was able to see. I look around, why the hell am I in the tube room for the games.

"Hello Annaleigh."

It's just a voice…nothing else.

"Erm, hello…"

"No one in our work place wanted to risk being in the room alone with you, so we are communicating through a speaker. Good news. You were chosen to go back into the arena. Bad news, you and another tribute tied. You will fight to the death before going into the arena again. Who ever wins that fight will be put back in the games. The loser simply dies. Are we understood?"

"Yes."

Hope this kid is ready to bring it.

**Alicia Alverz-(District 9)**

That witch! She just killed Ranger! Wait. Where am I?

"Hello Alicia. You have been voted back into the arena, you will be facing another tribute due to the fact you tied. You will enter in a hour. The winner will be placed back into the game. The loser simply dies. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The tube opens up and I step inside. I rise up and I see the last person I ever wanted to see in a tie breaker. The Capitol wants blood. They are going to get it. I will not loose to this chick.

**Cliff hanger! I will have the chapter and let you read on about who the three will be. My friend will be breaking the tie tonight, after reading the story. The person who she chooses to die, will die. Want to help sway my mind? Vote in the poll on my profile! Also review! It inspires me to keep going!**


	21. The Tie breaker

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update like I normally did. I really did this for a chance to take some anger out…the person I was most angry at died last chapter though. With that said. I plan on finishing this one. I have ideas for a second. Maybe even a third. Depends what you guys think Let me know!**

**Annaleigh Simpliston-(District 11)**

The tube carries me up into a room, in the room there is one weapon. A sword. This is probably the easiest match up ever. Me verses district 9? Sorry, but I don't think District 9 is having a Victor this year. The glass to my tube has not opened, so I wait. Smiling sadistically. A voice suddenly appears throughout the room. District 9 jumps,

"**Tributes," **the voice from the interview says "**you have tied in rankings with the Capitol. You will both not return into the arena though. Before you is a gym, as you can see there is one weapon. After the clock strikes down to zero we will open up the tubes and you will begin. Might I remind you this is a fight to the death. May the odds be ever in your favor."**

**60**

**59**

**58**

**57**

**56**

I have this in the bag. There is no question about this. This girl has nothing on me, especially with a sword.

**55**

**54**

**53**

**52**

**51**

**50**

Especially for the fact they gave me a sword. The gamemakers want me to reenter. They know I'm the only one that's going to take that stupid district 1 girl out.

**49**

**48**

**47**

**46**

**45**

**44**

Look at her nerves bundling up. There is no way she will make it. She looks like a hot mess.

**43**

**42**

**41**

**40**

I have this.

**Alicia Alverz-(District 9)**

How am I going to do this. This girl is crazy with a sword. My only hope is that I run faster than her.

**39**

**38**

**37**

**36**

**35**

The game makers are favoring her. Why else would the only weapon be a sword. I bet we didn't even tie. They're just saying we did,

**34**

**33**

**32**

**31**

**30**

**29**

**28**

27 more seconds, Alicia you have this. Get yourself together. You've been given a second chance at life.

**27**

**26**

**25**

**24**

**23**

**22**

**21**

**20**

Oh who am I kidding this girl has this.

**19**

**18**

**17**

**16**

**15**

Look at her smiling at me. It's really unsettling.

**14**

**13**

**12**

**11**

**10**

Wait, I have a plan, it's crazy, but it just might work.

**9**

**8**

**8**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

I sprint out of my tube and run for the sword. I get there by about a few seconds. I grab it by the hilt and chunk the sword up and hit the light.

It's like a domino affect. All the lights short out because one did. Annaleigh stands there confused and not knowing what to do. I just threw the only weapon and it's stuck in the ceiling.

I jump on her and begin punching her in the face. She fights back and kicks me off. She's on top of me, strangling me.

My vision is getting fuzzy and I know I am about to die. All of the sudden Annaleigh just stops.

I push her off my body, She falls to the ground. Too my surprise I hear the sound of metal. The game makers walk in with flashlights and flash it on Annaleigh, the sword is sticking out of the back of her head.

"Congratulations Alicia. You're reentering the games,"


	22. The Alliances

**Rana (Ray-Ray) Celeste=District 7**

Me, Rachel, and Carol have been wandering around for hours. All the tributes have just been waiting for something really. I think we all agree we need to get the other people out before we can kill the surviving members.

After all we kind of earned our place. What did the others do? Die, sure they might have been well liked, but still what if it's Richard. We can still win this thing. I know we can.

"**Attention Tributes!" ** it's that booming voice we heard from the interview…. "**Would you like to know the tributes that are coming back into the arena? I'm sure you do." **He laughs sadistically. "**If you will direct your attention to the sky."**

**The Second Chance**

"**From district 2 we have the lovely Christa Marchan!"**

"Crap! I killed her!" says Rachel!

We see Christa sitting in a glass tube in the middle of a grassy area.

"Hey Rachel," she says "You probably should start sleeping with one eye open."

Rachel gulps as she knows that the girl from District 2 could very well be the girl that ends her life.

**Kate Figgens- (District 3)**

So the voice just announced that Christa was reentering, Not going to lie, was hoping for the 12 year olds, maybe even the District 12s. They died in like .2 seconds.

"**All the way from District 6! We have Nico Valtury!"**

How the crap did that boy make it back in? I killed him while he was trying to eat Taylor. Oh well. He shouldn't be that hard to get again.

"**Lastly from District 9, we have Alicia Alverz"**

Oh crap. I killed her. She's sure to come after me in the arena. I jump down from the tree I'm sitting in and go to find the group of career girls, and the girl from 7. Maybe we can form some kind of alliance to kill the entering.

**Christa Marchan-(District 2)**

After the announcement the glass opened. Both of the tributes sprinted to the forest on opposite ends.

"WAIT!" I scream. "If you don't think that they will be forming alliances against us you're crazy. You have no shot on your own. We need to stick together if one of us are going to win this thing."

They both nod in understandment. Let's hope that they aren't as dense as they look.

**So what do you guys think?! I kind of really love what I have planned next. It was really hard killing off Annaleigh but my friend broke the tie! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**


	23. Friends and Betrayal

**Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't posted! My computer has been busted and it was just a crusty situation. Here are a list of the remaining tributes.**

**Rachel Callowgey**

**Christa Marchan**

**Kate Figgens**

**Carol Lott**

**Nico Valtury**

**Ray-Ray Celeste**

**Alicia Alverz**

**Birkley Devens**

**Kate Figgens-(District 3)**

What was that. I heard a snap in the area surrounding me. It hasn't been more than a couple of hours sense the Second Chance came into play and I'm already freaking out.

*SNAP*

There it goes again. I'm being followed. I load my blow dart and turn around, only to see the boy from District 6 looking scared.

"I didn't want to come back. Please…help me"

This is weird. I don't like the way this feels. I turn around and see the girl from District 9 and realize I'm being ambushed. I turn to my left and sprint.

"Don't just sit there. GET HER!" screamed someone, who I am guessing is the girl from two.

I am running faster than I think I ever have before. I run, and I run, and I run, Until I run straight into somebody.

"Ouch!" It's the girl from 10. She looks confused.

I help her up and shout, "RUN!"

We run together, through trees and bushes and every other thing mother nature throws our way, until we hit a cliff.

"Got you now." Says the girl from District 2. She looks a little two happy.

I just remembered I have my blow dart loaded. Before I could even think about who to fire at though, the girl from 10 takes a stick a dynamite out of her bag.

"Come closer. I dare you, I'll blow this cliff up with all of us on it."

"I don't think she will." Says the girl from district 9.

"Oh?" she takes out a lighter and is about to ignite the dynamite when we hear "Ok, ok!"

"Now leave us alone." Says the girl from 10.

"Give us District 3" says the boy from 6.

"I can't do that. She saved me from you." Says the girl from 10.

This is going no where. While they're arguing, I could have killed them all by now. I take out my blow dart from my pocket. No one notices. Before they know what happens I send it flying into the boy from 6 head.

BOOM

Now it started a war. The girl from 10 breaks out a lasso she must have made herself out of vines and throws it on the girl from 9. The girl from 2 sprints forward before I can reload and tackles me. She's dangling my head over the cliff while talking to me at this point.

"I think District 3 is out of victors this year." She says with a snide face.

I'm scared, This chick is scary. She literally is dangling my head off a cliff. She's on top of me, and…wait. She's on top of me.

I look as scared as I possibly can, and fling her over the edge. She flies over and grabs on to my arm. I'm falling with her, but before I hit the ground and hand grabs mine.

The girl from 10 is looking down with a exhausted look on her face. She pulls me up and we hear the girl from 2's cannon.

BOOM

I see that she tied District 9 up to a tree. We'll figure out what to do with her later.

"Alliance?" I ask

"I would hope so. I just saved your life." She said with a smile.

**Rachel Callowgwey-(District 1)**

Holy crap. Did that just happen? Did I just see Christa fly over a cliff, and Alicia tied to a tree? HELL YES!

Now the only problem is, the two girls that did it. It looks like they are in a alliance. Let's see what I can do about that…

"Did you see that?" says the girl from District 7

"No I'm blind," I say with a sarcastic tone. This girl really is annoying. Why am I still with them? There is not a lot of us left.

"You need to be nice." Says Carol.

"No what I need to do is win." Before they could even think about what I'm doing I load my bow and send it through Carol's heart. She looks at me with her eyes wide with shock. This girl actually thought she had this thing in the bag.

The girl from 7 was just standing there. Too shocked to move. I load my bow and shoot. She side steps last minute, and because of it gets a arrow lodged in her arm.

BOOM

She hears Carol's cannon and runs. Good. Let her think she got away. I have this game in the bag.


	24. The Final 2

**Ray-Ray Celeste-(District 7)**

That whore! I knew we shouldn't have let her in! I told Carol that from the start, "Oh but she could be useful, besides we want her with us at this point." Look what that got her. A arrow in the heart. I need to hide, and treat the wound in my arm.

"Here, seven-seven-seven, here girl." Crap. It's Rachel. This girl is vicious. Why can't she just chill?

I hear people whispering too, not exactly like a whisper, more like...a buzzing. All of the sudden I am surrounded by wasp like creatures! Tracker Jackers! Why are they doing this ! I haven't irritated them! I look down and see their nest under my foot.

"CRAP!" I try to run, but I am not fast enough. The wasp digs into my arms, face, eyes. I fall and scream in pain. I look over and see Rachel laughing.

"Nighty night 7" she loads her arrows...

**Kate Figgens- (District 3)**

**BOOM**

That was 2 cannons in a row. That makes four of us left. Well, about to be 3. We can't decide what to do with Alicia.

"Why don't we just leave her here?" Birkley is really wanting to drag this out.

"There is four left. Who would have thought I'd make it this far. Getting home sees more and more...possible now."

As if reading my mind Birkley takes off running. I take out my knife and hurl it at her. It sticks in her leg.

"I am so sorry, this isn't what I wanted. There is too few now though. Don't worry I'll help your family."

I close my eyes and raise my knife in the air, as I'm about to bring it down something grabs my neck. Squeezing harder, and harder.

I'm on my knees. I can't breathe. I look up. Alicia is standing over me, the ties we used cut with a knife she must have had in her pocket. I see Birkley smile as I black out.

**Birkley Devens- (District 10)**

I spring into action. My leg hurts, but it's me or District 9, it will not be me. I slam myself into her legs as she is running towards me. I get on top of her and just continue to punch. I have never been so determined to live in my life.

Blow, after blow, after blow. I hear a crack, I look down and I dented Alicia's skull.

**BOOM**

Holy crap...I'm in the final 2.


	25. Finale

**Rachel Callogwey-(District 1)**

Is it really a surprise that I made it to the Final 2? No. I've trained all my life for this. All the constant nagging from my parents, "Rachel why are you doing this? Why go in there just to die?"

Look at me now. Final 2 in the Hunger Games. Out witting and outlasting everyone. Maybe Dad you'll be proud of me now. I'm not loosing. Who do I have to beat? A person from District 10 or 3? I've seen what they can do. I'm better than it.

"Hehehe..." I look to my left to see a little girl, who looks a lot like Alicia. Another one strides up next to her, she has fiery red hair. That has to be the girl from 3. The next two are the ones that alert me. Rana and Carol's, clone? I am not sure what to call them, but they appear. They all smile. Razor sharp teeth are what I see.

No doubt they are trying to get me to the cornucopia. I run. "Mrs! Wait Mrs!" I ignore it. Mutts are not to be trusted. As if reading my mind the fiery red headed child zooms up behind me. She jumps onto my back and I land on the floor. They surround me and start tearing at my face.

"NO DAMNIT! I HAVE WORKED TO HARD TO GET HERE!" The tearing continues though, my face is only a shadow of what it used to be. Blood is everywhere and at this point, I see no way of escaping.

At a last attempt I pull a arrow out of my pouch and begin stabbing, one by one they step back, but they don't run. They stand in a straight line, with their hands behind their back. I run away, they follow, but at a distance.I run into a pond and I look in the water. My face wasn't touched. It's still in tact. These mutts didn't do anything but simulate pain. Is this really the best they have?

As if on cue, 3 dead tributes spring from the water. They are like the things we saw before, one bite and you're a goner. The kids all scream and run. Two chase after the kids, one chases me. The real Carol. I am running, if those pain simulators are running, these things must be the real deal. I am running...and about to pass out, all of the sudden I hear a beeping noise.

It's a sponser gift, I open it whilst I'm running, it was just a red button. There was a note under that said push it. I did and I appeared at the cornucopia, to see my opponent.

**Birkley Devens-District 10**

Being chased by a zombie Alicia was so not cool. I couldn't breathe. Working on the farm is one thing, running at a sprint from a flesh eating creature is another. I make it to the cornucopia, and who do I see? Rachel. They must have wanted a clear view of this finale or something.

"Tributes, now that we have both of you here, this will be the last day at the arena. You each have a very generous sponsers. Rachel your gift will come momentarily."

I look up and see a parachute flying my way. I grab it, and open it. In it is a lasso with spikes on the end, and a note. "Thought you could use this. You will win. Been rooting for you.-Secret"

This is the best thing that could have happened. Whatever Rachel's gift is it better be good.

**Rachel Callowgwey-District 1**

A free gift? Now? I mean I just planned on strangling her. This could work too. I look up and grab the parachute. I open it. In it is a needle with a green liquid, and a note. "Rachel, I am so proud of you. You are coming home, there is no way you can't The green liquid is poison. Get it on her skin somehow. We love you. -Mom and Dad"

I begin to cry. That is the nicest thing that they have ever said to me. There is no way I am loosing.

I straighten myself up and begin walking to the center. District 10 charges at me. Full throtle. She is swinging a lasso, with spikes? Woohoo, scary. I pull out my bow and arrow. I take a shot, and the lasso flys out of her hands and into a tree behind her.

She stares stunned. I throw down the arrow and make my attack. I tackle her. I punch and punch. She grabs my hand and throws me over. I try to crawl away, but she has my waist and is dragging me back. She gets on top of me, and puts her hands on my neck.

"Any last words?" she says with a smile.

"Just 3, GO TO HELL!" I grab the vile from my shirt pocket, and crush it on her head. She screams and jumps off me. I look over, and she is...evaporating...? Or at least head.

Her decapitated body falls to the floor.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I INTRODUCE YOUR VICTOR OF THE 223RD HUNGER GAMES! RACHEL CALLOWGWEY!"**

I look up, my picture and name is in the sky, under it says the word VICTOR. I did it. Dad, Mom, I'm coming home.

**For those of you upset that a antagonist won, the Hunger Games always fear the careers. I find it highly doubtful that with each SYOT story a victor from a outside district wins. That does not mean that a career will always win my stories. I just really liked Rachel's character. She was fun to write.**


End file.
